The Real Me on the Inside
by NatHuggers
Summary: When Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for her final year, her and Ginny try and use her new abilitys of a Metamorphmagus to there own benifit. But what happens when everyone notices?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I have always been a late bloomer. My mom had always told me that. When I was born I arrived three days after my due date, I spoke about a month after the doctor said that I should have started, I was even a couple years behind in development compared to other girls my age. I never really noticed though, my two best friends were guys anyway.

How this came into play though, was about a week after Voldemort was killed for good, I was emitted to St. Mungos because I was feeling really strange. After a week of tests, the doctor came into my room to find me sleeping. That wasn't what surprised him though; it was that I had hair the color of the light blue sky, and had legs just about out the door. What was even more miraculous was that, before his eyes, my hair had started to turn a bright shade of red from the roots to the tips.

From that day forth they knew the reason why I was feeling so strangely, I was a Metamorphmagus.

* * *

It has been about a month and a half sinse I, Hermione Granger, had found out about what I was. After the doctor had told me, I was merely shocked. These things were suppose to be prominent from birth, not showing up randomly when the person is in their late teens! He had told me that magic was never a sure thing. He then gave me some pamphlets to help me get used to the fact that I could change my appearance at will. He also warned me that my appearance could also change if I lost control of my emotions, but that with practice I shouldn't have to worry about that too much.

I have been staying with the Weasley's for the summer until we all go back to Hogwarts in the fall. Professor McGonagall sent letters to Harry, Ron, and me asking if we wanted to redo our last year because we had missed it. As soon as I had finished reading I had already started to write up my acceptance letter to send back. Harry had agreed pretty quickly too, understanding if he wanted to be an Auror that he would have to finish his schooling. The only one who had any hesitance was Ron, but after he had found out that the returning eight years would have a separate common room, he was on board.

Ron and I had drifted apart after the war. When I was in the hospital he had come to visit, and we had both decided that what had happened at the final battle had been an accident, and that we were better off as friends.

I wasn't that torn up about it, I was actually thrilled! I didn't like Ron like that; I had realized later that it was mostly the adrenalin that had me kiss him how I did.

I was staying with Ginny in her room now, and we were beginning to get really close. It was surprising how much I was enjoying having a best friend that was a girl. Before she knew that I was a Metamorphmagus she had taught me how to do my hair, and how to make it not frizzy. After she had explained to me about how to style it, and what products to use, I told her what I was. She was the only one I had told, and she was thrilled about the whole idea. This was a huge relief to me.

From that moment on-ward she talked me into having really girly sleepovers where we would each do our hair in different glamorous ways, give each other facials, do each other's make up, and paint each others' nails.

After every night that we had like that we got closer and closer. She had told me about how her and Harry were flirting a lot again, and how she sometimes caught him staring at her. I always thought it was adorable when Harry would drag me aside to ask me about what Ginny thought of him. I always gave him a little wink, and scurried back out to whatever I was doing before he had dragged me away.

* * *

Tonight was our last night before we were going to be headed back to Hogwarts. Ginny and I planned out a major sleepover outside in a tent to end the summer right. Mrs. Weasley had also gone out and gotten us every article of junk food imaginable in the wizarding world, and as soon as she had showed it to us we started thanking her non-stop. That is until she told us to hush-up and hide the food before any of the guys heard.

About an hour before the sun was to go down we finished up our packing for school and went outside to set up the tent without magic. Once that was done, we bolted up the stairs to Ginny's room and grabbed our blankets and pillows, my wand (because Ginny wasn't yet 17), and changed into our pajamas.

While Ginny was scurrying down the stairs quickly to hide all the junk food she was carrying, I ran into Ron on the stairs.

"Oh, hey Ron, how's the packing going?" I asked. He was carrying a laundry basket, and he had that look in his eyes that was screaming for a way out of what he was doing.

"Pretty good… I really don't understand why mom had to go and put a block on magic in me and Harry's room" I had to laugh at that. I had completely forgotten how Mrs. Weasley had blocked the magic after Ron and Harry had both felt the need to charm everything in their room into following them around, acting like their personal body guards. Or did she block it after they had levitated all the gnomes into the bathroom and telling them to hug whoever opened the door.

While I was laughing at my friends crazy impulses, Ron continued to stare at me. I knew that he may have expected that we would have gotten back together by now, but I kept avoiding the subject whenever it came up. I didn't want to have to hurt him again.

Then all of a sudden, when I had stopped laughing and finally looked up at Ron again, he leaned down and kissed me. It was quick, and it was rough. I pulled away almost instantly, and Ron blushed in embarrassment and continued up the steps to his room.

I stood there, shocked beyond belief. Ron just kissed me.

Then I remembered that Ginny was waiting for me down in our tent, so I ran down to her. I quickly burst into the small room.

"Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked, concern shown all over my friend's face. I just now realized how crazy I probably looked right now.

"Ginny, Ron just… Kissed me! For no reason at all! Why can't he just understand that I'm not interested in being more than a friend with him?"

Ginny sat quietly while I unloaded all my feelings onto her. But what I didn't realize at first was that she had her plotting face on. When I stopped to catch my breath I looked up to find a Slytherin worthy grin spread across her face.

"Hermione? What would you say if we told everyone that you were going on a foreign exchange program, and that you were being replaced by some other girl from another school?" As Ginny was asking this the evil grin only seemed to become more prominent on her face.

"But I'm confused" I giggled, "How would that even work? And I'm not sure I'd even want to do that, I love Hogwarts, I want to finish my year there!" I was laughing now. I could never leave Hogwarts, how could I? Sure I would love to start over in a new school where people didn't already see me as the bossy know-it-all. I wanted to be known for something that made me feel more special. But I didn't see how that could happen.

"Well, my dear friend, you will be finishing your year there." She was really smiling now, and had a twinkle in her eye that could rival Dumbledore's. I was still extremely confused by what she was trying to say. "You just won't be graduating as Hermione." She finished, looking very proud of herself.

I just sat there, fully understanding what she meant.

"You. Are. Amazing!" was all I could say. I was in.

This year, Hermione the know-it-all was staying home.

There would be a new girl at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the bright sun and Mrs. Weasley shaking the tent saying that we had an hour until we were leaving. I was usually a morning person, but when Ginny and I stayed up till around 3am talking it was an entirely different story. It took us about five minutes each to fully wake up, and then another five of dittering around before we realized the time was ticking away. As soon as the fact that we only had 50 minutes left get ready set in, we were running to get going.

We agreed that Ginny would get first shower, and that I would clean up the tent and move our trunks down by the door. As soon as we were both done I hopped into the shower while Ginny was getting her hair done. As soon as I got out of the shower both of our hair was done and we started in on make-up. I would have been completely fine with a touch of mascara, but Ginny was insistent that on my first day back I had to look stunning. After we were done we gulped down our food just in time to be whisked away to the Hogwarts Express.

When we got to there we quickly hugging goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then got onto the train to attempt to find an empty compartment.

We found a compartment for ourselves, and started talking about how great the year was going to be. Ginny and I were talking about how we were going to propose the idea for this year to Headmaster McGonagall. Harry and Ron were planning up ways to start a huge water balloon fight, and every time I glared over at them they reminded me that it was all hypothetical. I knew differently, but I didn't really feel like scolding them.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, and got our robes on, we went out to look at the spectacular view of our home for the next couple of months. While looking for a carriage, we ran into Neville and Dean, and they joined us in the next open carriage.

"Well of course I assumed that you three would come back," started Neville with a playful grin on his face, "Hermione was never one to let others not finish their schooling." They laughed at that, and I couldn't help but smile. Neville had changed a lot over the summer; he seemed taller, and stronger. But what was the most noticeable was just how confident he seemed.

As Neville and Dean were sucked into hearing about Harry and Ron's master plots to take down the school this year (hypothetically my arse), I noticed how Dean was looking for any hint that Ginny and Harry had gotten back together. He seemed pretty happy when he saw how they weren't holding hands or doing any other tell-tale signs of being a couple. He seemed on the verge of asking about it, but the carriage came to a halt just in time to let us all out.

Entering the Great Hall and sitting down always gave me butterflies. Nothing could compare to Hogwarts. The feast went normally; the first years were sorted into their houses, the ghosts made their appearance about halfway through the meal. The only difference was that I couldn't seem to shake the feeling like I was being watch, but I pushed it aside to enjoy talking and laughing with my friends.

At the end of the feast McGonagall reminded everyone that classes were to start the next day, and that they would find all their belongings in their rooms by their prefects' instructions.

"..Now students please listen and follow after your house prefect. Goodnight. Oh, and returning eighth years, please stay after to be shown to your common room. Also head boy and girl, wait for me so I can tell you about your duties." McGonagall finished, now talking to the chaos that was the Great Hall.

While the last few younger students where leaving out the door, we could see the nine people who remained. There were two younger students who had on badges declaring them as this year's head boy and girl. And then there were the rest of us; Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and me for Gryffindor, and Malfoy and Zabini for Slytherin.

"Okay, you lot" Headmistress McGonagall said to the larger of the groups, "please follow me while I show you where your common room is. You two," she looked over at the younger students, "Please wait here until I get back. This won't take long." And with a brisk nod she started to stride out the door, barely making sure that the students were doing as they were told.

We all followed behind her, Slytherins making up the rear. I was amazed that the Headmistress would actually trust us all together under one roof. Maybe she had been having conversations with Dumbledore's portrait, and was hoping that this will bring together house unity. I have to laugh at the thought. I don't think that this group of people will ever fully get along together.

As we rounded a corner McGonagall stopped at the portrait of a man who was riding a horse, and seemed to be taking care of a herd of full sized giraffes with a setting sun turning the sky pink in the background.

He smiled down as her as she spoke, "Savanna Sunset."

He beamed at the thought and remarked, "Isn't it just beautiful," and swung open the door to allow us entrance into our new common room.

I stepped in right after the professor and was shocked by how beautiful everything about the common room was. There was a long curved "U" couch, with a coffee table in the center of it, facing a great stone fireplace. The large flames licked the air, and cast shadows on the other armchairs and tables scattered around the corners of the room. On the sides of the room's walls there were seven door, each with a different person's name on it.

"The rooms are all labeled, and there are conjoining bathrooms with one of your neighbors to share. Hermione, being that you are the only girl here, there is already a pre-set lock set to your door. If anyone else wants to also have their door locked to allow only themselves entrence to their room, instructions can be found on your door. If there are no more questions, I will just be leaving now." McGonagall finished up her little speech and was turning to go when Hermione caught her with a question.

"Professor," Hermione started, waiting until the others had scattered off to go investigate their rooms, and get ready to sleep for the night. "Would it be possible to schedule an appointment to come and see you tomorrow morning before classes? I have some very important questions that I would like to ask you."

The professor merely nodded, looking very tired from her long day, and told me that I could come up and see her right after I was to get my schedule and that if I was a bit late for class that she would write me a note.

"Thank you Professor!" I called, before I too went to investigate my room.

I approached my room slowly, fully taking in the entire common room. It was defiantly beautiful, and I was sure even the Slytherins couldn't complain about it. As I looked at all the doors, I noticed that my previous count was wrong, there were eight doors. As I looked at them there was a door labeled "Bathroom". That door was right next to Blaise's room. I realized that someone would have to share a bathroom with guests because there were an odd number of people.

I continued to look at the doors names; Bathroom, Blaise, Neville, Dean, Harry, Ron, Me, and Draco. Oh no.. Am I sharing a bathroom with none other than the stuck-up Draco Malfoy? This was going to be a long year..

* * *

I woke up the next morning bright and early. Ginny and I had made plans to meet before breakfast to go over what I was going to say at my meeting with the headmistress.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom, reluctant to leave my warm, fluffy, white and gold bed spread. The walk wasn't that long even though my room was quick spacious. I got to the door and opened it, immediately blinded by the bright light that hit me.

"Well good morning to you too, Granger." Said a smirking Malfoy, who at the moment, was combing his hair in front of a mirror that covered the entire length of the wall. "I'd say thanks for knocking, but, you didn't." The whole time he didn't take his eye off his hair, but he didn't seem as hostel as I would have expected him to. I was probably still half asleep, and couldn't hear the bite in his voice.

"Well it's not exactly my fault that you didn't lock the door" I said, mostly to myself, but he looked over with his all knowing smirk positioned on his face.

"It's not my fault the doors weren't locked." He turned back to the mirror and started to get ready to brush his teeth, continuing, "There was a note by the sink that the doors automatically lock when someone's in here. I guess that's only when someone Needs privacy." He started to brush his teeth while I had a look at the room for the first time.

It was spacious, like all the other elements of our new common room. There were two sinks on a long counter with a huge mirror on the wall in front of it. There was a simple, but elegant, toilet on the side with a door that I assumed led to Malfoy's room. On the other side of the room there was a shower/bath combination in the corner that was closest to my door.

"So, Malfoy, are you just about done?" I asked while I turned to face him again, trying my best to not start a fight. I was not in the mood to begin a full on row this early in the school year, or morning for that matter.

"Yup, just about. Oh, and Granger, while you seem to have some time outside of a book" He seemed to smirk/smile to himself about that one, while I only continued to give him a look that clearly said 'Can you please get on with it so that I can take a shower in peace?'. "I'd just like to say that, after the war, I had a lot of time to think about how I have treated people in the past and I just wanted to say,," He took a very deep breath and seem to exhale a "Sorry." I looked at him, shocked that I had just heard the one and only Draco Malfoy say sorry.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you. It doesn't take back how you treated Harry, Ron, and I, but okay." I did a half smile, still dreaming of taking a long warm shower before breakfast, "Truce."

Malfoy did a sort-of smile before leaving through the door back to his room. I sort of smiled to myself too, thinking that this year might not be so bad after all. If he had been civil to Hermione, the girl he has hated for so long, then maybe to a new girl he might be a nice sort-of friend. Or at least someone who could have intellectual conversations with me that wouldn't fall asleep as soon as I started to use words with six or more letters.

I then climbed into the shower and got ready for breakfast. Ginny was never one to take kindly to someone being late.

* * *

I met my red headed friend at Gryffindor Tower only two seconds before she walked out of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hermione, I love the way that you shaped your eye brows today!" She gushed as soon as she spotted me, I smiled back at my friend, she truly was one of a kind. We started to walk to the Great Hall in the longest way possible, going over what I was going to say to McGonagall. We reached the double doors a little too early for my liking, we still didn't have a very solid idea.

"Well, I guess we're stuck with my plan." Ginny sang as was headed over to the Gryffindor table, "Completely improvise it all!" She finished with a wink. I had to roll my eyes at her, she was so care free.

We sat down next to each other, her across from Harry, me across from Ron. Her and Harry immediately started up a conversation about Quidditch, and weather she was going to be hold tryout soon or not. Ginny had been appointed captain, and even though Harry wasn't able to play, he still offered to help her in any way she could think of. I sat there only half listening to them talk; the other part of me was disgusted with just how much food was being forced down Ron's throat. As soon as I noticed that he was on the verge of choking every twenty seconds, I lost my appetite, and let my mind wonder.

I was still thinking about what I was going to put in a letter to send to my parents in Australia when McGonagall descended to start handing out our class schedules. I was taking all the same ones as Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I wasn't sure if I wanted to become an Auror or a Healer yet, but they both had the same required classes.

When we got our schedules we luckily had a free period first thing that day. I was incredibly relieved; I didn't want to have to deal with being late on the first day.

"Ms Granger, if you still wanted to have our meeting this morning, I'll meet you in my office in about five minutes. Then we can talk about whatever it is you want to speak about over a nice cup of hot chocolate. Sound alright to you?" McGonagall asked, already moving down the line of students at the table. I smiled at her to show that I understood what she meant.

"First day back and you're already having meetings with the professors, Hermione?" Harry asked, as soon as he knew the headmistress was out of ear-shot. "But they haven't even given you any grades that you need to debate with them about!" He smiled at me as innocently as possible.

I smiled back at him, "No, Harry, I just have to see if I have the privilege of awarding you with detention if you, Ron, and whoever else start a riot in the hallway." I smirked at his shocked expression, said a quick goodbye to Ginny, and got up from the table to leave.

When I came into view of the old gargoyle, I had to be amazed with how well it had been put back together. I grinned at it and stated, "Hot Chocolate!" and it slowly started to slide the staircase into view.

Climbing up the stairs was a breeze compared to the all the stairs it takes to get anywhere else in this castle. At the top, I opened the door slowly, knocking in the process just in case McGonagall was already inside. She wasn't, so that gave me time to look at the room. It looked a lot like it had in past years, but there were a few differences. One being that instead of lemon drops at the front of the large desk there were little cookies. Another difference was, right behind the desk, Professor Dumbledore sat in his portrait, quietly looking out of the window at the grounds.

I heard the door open and shut, and turned to see the headmistress. She nodded to the chair in front of her desk, and went around to sit behind the wooden frame.

"Ms Granger," she smiled in welcome, looking at me expectantly.

I smiled and began, "Professor, recently over the summer I found out that I am a Metamorphmagus." She looked shocked by what I was telling her, but I continued on before she could make a comment. "Because of this, I was wondering if it would be possible to tell everyone that I was involved in a foreign exchange program. But really it would be just me with a different profile. I really would like to have a fresh start, and not have everyone judge me based on what happened in the war and in the past. Learn what it's like at school without such barriers." She looked bewildered by what I was saying, but I gained confidence when she didn't looking disapproving or angry. "I think that this would be a great way to make friends in other houses as well." I ended my speech a little lamely, looking at my lap. Sometimes it's just hard to voice your opinions on things when you want them badly.

"Well that sounds like a marvelous idea!" I looked up to see Dumbledore's portrait smiling at me. I looked to McGonagall and noticed that she was concentrating very hard.

"Will you keep up with your school work?" I heard her question from her seat.

I looked at her and replied, "Yes, I will."

"Will you be prepared to write a paper on your year?"

I hadn't had thought of that, "Yes."

She sighed, and gave me a long stare. I looked into her eyes, and I tried to have my own eyes convey to her just how much I was willing to do this.

"You have a week to break the news to people." she finally said. "You can tell them you are becoming involved in a foreign exchange with Beauxbatons. On Friday you will be seen leaving the school right after dinner. If you want you may have Ms Weasley join you as if to see you off. You will have the evening to prepare yourself to sneak back into the school with a professor at 11." As she continued talking about how I had until them to come up with a new name. That I would have to be resorted, but we could do it early in the morning on Sunday so that I wouldn't have to have everyone staring. She then went on to the stipulations of the paper I was going to have to write and the different ideas that I could use.

I sat there as she talked, smiling in shock. This was really going to happen. I was going to get to act like myself without being Hermione Granger, the brain of the Golden Trio. I was just going to be me.

When we had finished up our talk, and I was leaving through the door to go to my first class of the year, I heard McGonagall say, "You know Albus, I think that you're rubbing off on me. I hope this goes well."

I was smiling the whole way down the steps and through the halls. I felt like I was walking on a cloud instead of to classes on a Monday morning. All I had to worry about was finding a name that I liked by Friday. I hope Ginny has some good ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorrry everyone for the delay! For some reason Fanfiction wasn't allowing me to upload ANYTHING, but now, apparently, it is! So yay! I'll try and upload regulaly now! :D**

**Chapter3**

I walked into my first class a few seconds before the bell rang. Quickly sitting down in between Harry and Ron, I cast a huge smile of success over at Ginny who sat on the other side of Harry. On seeing my smile she started bouncing up and down with excitement while I looked up at Professor Flitwick. He was instructing us to open our books to page 8 and to take 20 minutes to practice spells learned from previous years.

As we all started practicing, the questions started.

"So Hermione, why did you really have a meeting with the head mistress?" Harry questioned, looking at the book he had charmed to hit Ron on the head every time he scowled. It was hitting him every few seconds because he was trying to make his quill start to drill a hole in his desk.

"She told me that I've been accepted in a foreign exchange program!" I exclaimed, "I had asked her about it over the summer, and she was going to look into seeing if they could arrange something, and they did!" I was really smiling now.

"WHAT?" Both Harry and Ron had exclaimed, while Ginny was silently giggling in the background.

"Yeah, I'm going to be going to Beauxbatons." I was still smiling, even though they were both looking very shocked at the moment.

"When do you leave?" Harry asked, still trying to get over the shock. Ron seemed to have given up on charming his quill into doing anything, and had instead whispered a counter curse to stop the book from hitting him on the head.

"I leave Friday, and I think the new girl who's coming here is arriving sometime Saturday." I added the last part for Ginny's benefit, because I could tell she was silently begging me to tell her as many details as possible, as soon as possible.

"Wow, cool! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry asked, looking almost hurt that I hadn't told them that I might not have been with him and Ron for the whole year.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up in case I didn't get accepted." I said smoothly, turning to look up at the professor who was trying to gain control of the class again.

* * *

Two days had past. Two!

It was now Wednesday and I still have not come up with a name that both sounded real and that I liked! Harry and Ron kept asking me if I knew who was replacing me, I always said no. They were getting antsy for me to tell them. I needed to come up with something fast. Ginny was trying to help me, but she kept suggesting names that didn't seem to really fit me at all. Though I was glad I wasn't alone while I tried to think of all this.

I was sitting in the library "Doing Homework". Or at least that's what I told Ron when he came up to me and asked what I was up to. Really what I was doing was looking in every history book I could find that would have people's names in it. I was find a lot of good names, but none that I could think of replacing my own with.

I was having a bad feeling that I was never going to find one that I would love. And that I was going to have to settle for some random name that Ginny said would be pretty fitting. But not perfect.

I had already told my parents about what I was doing with my school year. They were very supportive, and even sent me some money so that Ginny and I could go shopping to get me some new clothes to pull off becoming a different person. I was extremely grateful for this; I hadn't even thought about how obvious it would be if a new girl showed up in the same clothes as Hermione.

My parents were still in Australia. The day after the war I had searched them out and gave them their memories back. I had told them that it would be best if they stayed there for a while. I knew that the ministry was still tracking down people who got away after the war. I knew they were safe, but I felt that they were safer on a different continent right now.

They were surprisingly okay with all this. As it turned out, they really enjoyed where they had ended up when they were under false memories. I had felt guilty and expected them to be angry with me, but they actually had said thank you. Thank you! I had to laugh at that one. Then I had just hugged them tight. I know it's a little silly to say, but I love my parents. I'm glad that they are safe.

I had spent the rest of that day with them, and promised to write over the summer. Then I had gone back to the celebrations/clean up with my best friends.

All of these memories seem so long ago now.

"Ms. Granger, I'm closing the library soon. Would you please return your books." I looked up at the librarian and nodded. She was always so kind.

After putting away the books, I made my way carefully back to my common room.

"Savanna Sunrise." I said a little tiredly to the portrait. The man gave me a sympathetic look and opened up the hidden door.

I plopped myself down on the couch, too tired to really care who else was sitting around. I looked around for a clock and noticed it was almost 11. Wow, I wonder when that happened. The last time I looked at a clock it had only been 8. I really did get lost in books. I smiled to myself at that before I heard someone talk to me.

"Rumor is that you're leaving."

I turned to see none other than Malfoy. At first I didn't believe it was him, the only time we had ever talked this year was that morning in the bathroom. By further looking around the room I realized we were alone.

I turned to him, why did he always seem to talk to me when I was half asleep?

"Wow," I replied, a little sarcastically, it's not my fault that I was starting to get cranky from tiredness. "So it takes two days for rumors to get from me telling only three Gryffindors all the way to Slytherin."

I even sounded tired to myself so the sarcasm didn't exactly come out the way it was suppose to.

Malfoy seemed to kind of smile at my attempt at a joke. I kinda smiled in return, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"So whoever's taking your place is going to be staying in your room?" He asked, I just nodded, half wondering where this was going.

"Do you know if there a dude of a chick?" I was about to stop myself from laughing at how he said that. He sounded like Lavender when she was in the middle of gossiping about some major event. Then I saw that Malfoy was holding back a laugh, even though I knew he really did want to know.

"A girl," I giggled. He laughed to, trying to defuse some of the tension between us.

Then he let out this over dramatic groan, "Noooo.." I was continuing to laugh with him.

"Heehee, why the 'no'? I'm a girl and you don't seem to be groaning every time it's brought up that we share a bathroom with each other."

"Oh, well I let out a groan when I first realized that I had to share a bathroom with a girl. Though, you take a surprisingly short time in there, so I have no real reason to complain." He sent me a half grin before caring on, "What are the chances that another girl will actually let me get ready in the morning?"

He was being over dramatic again, and I had to laugh along with him. I didn't even hear a door being opened when all of a sudden I heard a door slam shut.

"What the Bloody Hell, Hermione?"

I turned to look over at a very red faced Ron standing by the door to his room. The slight blush that had appeared on my face from laughing slowly started to reseed as I took in that he was glaring at me.

"What do you mean Ronald?" I questioned, trying to stay calm.

He continued to glare at me, every once and a while his eyes would flicker at Malfoy. "I thought that you were doing homework."

I could tell that he was just chipping away at trying to land on an actual reason to be angry with me.

"It's 11. The library is closed." I said this with a slight flick of my hand towards my bag that was lying beside me on the inside of the couch.

"Okay," Ron looked like he had nothing left on his side on that topic so he switched paths. "So than why are you talking to the death-head ferret?" He said all of this with a pointed look at Malfoy.

I was starting to get angry now, "Why shouldn't I be able to talk to him? Hum?" My voice was starting to get louder even though I was trying my hardest to not lose control. My school year depended on my not losing control. "He apologized to me, I accepted it."

Ron gave me this look like he didn't believe a word I was saying to him. "Yeah, sure." His voice started to drip sarcasm, "He apologized!"

Glaring, I spat back, "Yeah, he apologized!" I could feel I was starting to get really angry and that the tips of my hair were starting to become out of my control. "The war's over Ron, let it go." He knew I meant more than just the war, I meant forget that we had kissed. I meant that it wasn't going to work out between us like that.

His voice calmed a little, never losing its venom though. "You probably couldn't wait to leave me and this school behind." I was beginning to feel a little sorry about leaving, but then he turned and glared down at Malfoy, "But at least now that you're going away at Beauxbatons, I don't need to tell Harry and Ginny that I walked in on you flirting with some other guy less than a week after we had shared a moment."

I lost it then, I didn't care how venomous my attitude right now would make me look, I stood up and glared him down even though he was about a foot taller than me, "We didn't share a moment. You kissed me with no reason at all! We were never together! I'm glad I'm going away to a different school." I started to feel like I was getting taller to make up for our height difference, so I quickly stopped that and continued. "I can flirt with anyone I damn well please!" I turned to pick up my stuff before Ron could start mindlessly yelling again. I quickly calmed myself, and just because I had nothing left to lose..

I walked over to Draco and said to him in a seductive purr, "If you want we can continue this in our bathroom." I made my voice go a little husker and then finished with, "Or one of our bedrooms if you prefer." I did a quick wink, and turned and bolted into my room before Ron ran after to stop me.

I know it was childish, but it felt good to finally get it across to Ron that I wasn't interested in dating him. I just didn't feel that way for him. I'm so glad I get to stop being Hermione after the next two days.

Threw my door I heard a door close, not slam, more like they just didn't care if it close quietly or not. Then I heard a door slam. Well, no yelling, I guess Draco isn't dead then. I should probably explain to him and say sorry though. I had kind of put him in an awkward position.

I went into the bathroom to find that Draco wasn't there. I sighed, and started to wash my face and get ready for bed. Just as I was finishing brushing my teeth I saw in the peripheral of my vision that there was a figure standing behind me. When I was done I turned around and saw that Draco was leaning against his door looking off in thought.

"Hey" I said, my voice automatically coming out soft.

It took a second before Draco came out of his thoughts, "Hello."

There was an awkward pause in the air before I broke the silence, "I'm sorry for what happened back there." I began, looking guilty, "I meant what I said about forgiving you though. You seem to have changed." I smiled slightly, looking at the ground, not at the man in front of me. "I'm just, sorry if Ron said anything nasty to you about the last bit that I had said. I was only trying to prove a point. I don't like that he thinks that I'm his.." I mumbled the last bit, but I still assumed that he heard me. We weren't that far away from each other after all.

He surprised me by chuckling, "If it wasn't for you apologizing right now, I would have thought that you should have been sorted into Slytherin." His deep chuckle washed away all the awkwardness from us and made everything seem more carefree. "If only I had only known two years ago that this sort of thing would have gotten that reaction out of him.." He stared off dreamily, while I picked up my laughter.

"Well I'm glad you understood my intentions." I cut him off of saying anything more on the subject. I didn't want him to bring up the past any more. "And I'm going to go to bed now." I turned with a smile to go back into my room.

"Oh," he called after me, "We're not taking this to one of our rooms?" I turned back to see him smirking while holding back his laughter.

I shook my head, smiling, going into my room to sleep. As soon as my head hit my pillow all of the days events crashed on me, and I was out like a light.

The next day I was up at my normal time. I got ready the same as always. While walking down to the Great Hall I didn't see Harry, Ron, or Ginny, so I assumed they were already down eating their breakfast.

When I got to our table, I sat down next to Ginny. She smiled at me; no one was really talking much. Must be one of those annoying Thursdays. Classes went as normal, Ron didn't talk to me directly, but Harry seemed to be fine with talking to me. Ron must not have felt the need to tell him what had happened last night. After lunch we all headed off to N.E.W.T. potions. Professor Slughorn had been over the moon to have Harry back in his class, and had also shown enjoyment when Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I had walked in. He had also greeted Ron by his name, which was a first.

We all took our seat, Ginny and I sitting at a table next to each other, across from Harry and Ron. We had potions with Slytherin today, which was going to be interesting. Draco and Blaise were the only ones sitting at their table set for four. It was in the far back corner of the room. If I wanted I could turn to my right and see them clearly, but when sitting forward towards the professor I couldn't see them at all.

We were instructed to start brewing a potion that was supposed to cure the common cold. And after we brewed the 10 minute potion, we were allowed to work on a short paper about it, and were aloud to catch up and talk if we had time in the end. That was something I liked about Slughorn, he didn't start us out at the beginning of the year with tons of stuff to do.

I volunteered to go up and get the supplies while Ginny started the fire. I waited behind the mob of the younger students. There was no real point to push when it wouldn't take too long to brew the potion. While I was waiting I felt a presence standing by me. I looked to my right and noticed that Draco was waiting for the opportunity to get his supplies too. As we got closer and closer to the ingredients he spoke.

"Do you want to have some fun with Weasley today?"

I looked over at him, but he was staring straight ahead as though it wasn't him that said anything.

I decided to play his game, so when I replied I was looking at the board to see what I was waiting to get. "What did you have in mind?"

We were finally up and grabbing our supplies, "You leave that to me." I turned to look at him with a questioning expression on my face; he did a quick wink at me before going to Blaise with the ingredients. I smiled and made my way back to Ginny to get started.

After we finished and collected a sample of our potion, we started to clean up our caldrons. Once we were finished, we got out our paper and started our homework.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny scribble something down on her paper and slide it over to my side of the table. I giggled a little, but looked down on the paper, curious.

_Have you found a name yet?_

_Yes [ ]_

_No [ ]_

I smiled, she was so childish sometimes. I quickly checked the square for the 'No' and slid the paper back to her.

I saw her look down and read the note, and quickly write something back, slyly sliding the note back to me. I laughed louder. So many people were done now that we could have talked, even Harry and Ron wouldn't have been able to hear us clearly over all the chatter.

_What do you think of 'Hesperides'?_

_I like it [ ]_

_I like it but wouldn't like it as my name [ ]_

_I love it [ ]_

_Thank you Ginny for trying to help me [ ]_

I smiled at the paper, and looked over at her staring at me intently. Humm.. Hesperides. I was smiling at the idea. It was unique for sure. And I could shorten it to 'Essy'. Yes. Yes, I loved this name! I quickly hid my smile from Ginny, and check off 'I love it' as nonchalantly as possible.

I slid the paper back at her, she looked down a little defeated from my attitude. As I was peering over at her I started to laugh, as she started bouncing in her seat to show her excitement because I loved her idea. She quickly jumped at me giving me a bone cracking hug. I continued to laugh at her while she just smiled at me.

We went turned forward again, and noticed that Harry and Ron were both looking at us like we were crazy. We smiled at them before going into light a conversation about how excited we were to go shopping on Friday. Shopping wasn't exactly my thing, but Ginny was super excited, and I was just excited to leave the school ground for a while.

While we were talking I felt something brush my right arm and saw a folded piece of paper land on the table in front of me.

I looked at it curiously and picked it up, letting Ginny strike up a conversation with Harry. Every once and a while glancing over at to me. No doubt dying to know what this mystery note was all about.

On the outside of the fold it simply said '_Hermione_'. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but I had a hunch at who it was.

I opened it slowly, it was folded in a very interesting pattern. It read:

_Grange, _

_You and she-Weasley are strange to watch. _

_It's hilarious._

_I don't really have much idea of what I wanted to say in this note,_

_But I knew just the act alone would make Weasley red, so I thought_

_that that would be the real reward. _

_If you reply it will make this boring class a bit more enjoyable._

_(hint hint)_

_Oh, and if anyone asks, this note is most defiantly none of there _

_business. Unless the she-Weasley is okay with my attempts at_

_messing with her brother. _

_Your Drop-Dead-Gorgeous Roommate, _

_Draco Malfoy._

_p.s._

_if you reply, reply and then say the charm_

'_Mobo Mobo' then tap the paper with your_

_wand, the paper will do the work of returning _

_to me._

I looked at the paper, shocked. Well, this was going to be an interesting class period, I thought. And why not have a little fun?

So I dipped my quill in the ink, and pushed up the paper to write at the bottom.

_Malfoy, _

_You're lucky that I'm bored, and that I'm leaving soon._

_If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be trying to antagonize one_

_of my best friends. _

_Even if it will be extremely funny._

_Your Even-More-Gorgeous-Than-You roommate,_

_Hermione Granger_

I pulled out my wand, conscious of the fact that everyone at the table kept glancing at me. They were talking about some topic or another, but I could still tell that they were all watching me.

"Mobo Mobo" I said softly, prodding the paper with my wand.

Before my eyes the paper started to refold itself into a tiny little bird. It hopped around acting like it was just getting used to the feeling of walking. Then it proceeded to jump of the side of the table, and before it could hit the ground, it started fluttering its little wings and started to hover around. After about two seconds it started to flap even more and flew over towards Draco's table. It landed in front of him, sat down, and started to refold its self again into a normal rectangular note.

I turned back to face forward, hearing Ginny and Harry attempting to make conversations to hide their shock. I looked over at Ron. He was just staring, well, more like glaring, over at Draco's table.

I sat back a little smugly in my chair, enjoying how red this was making my red headed male friend. He seemed to get even more angry at what he was seeing, and I had no doubt that Draco was making some sort of dramatic scene for him. I was starting to wonder what was coming over me, 'why am I taking so much joy in this?', when I felt paper brush by my left hand. I looked down and noticed that it was the same note that I had been passing with Ginny earlier. I started to read:

_Hermione, Spill._

_What's going on with you and the Slytherin Sex-God?_

I giggled a little at her words. Sense when was Draco the Slytherin Sex-God? Maybe I was more disconnected from the gossip than I had originally thought in past years. I dipped my quick again and started to explain about how he had apologized to me, and the events of last night. Then I promised her that I would show her the note we were passing right now to annoy Ron.

I slipped her the note, and then watched as her face went from gossip mode, to outraged, and then to amused. Well at least I knew that she would be fine with how we were treating her brother.

We shared a quick smile, before she invited me into the conversation she had been having with Harry. We talked for about five minutes before something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I turned, and was glad I did, because I saw an elegant dragon swooping through the air before it landed directly in front of me.

I looked down on it, and it looked up at me. After a second it broke eye contact and folded its self down into a regular rectangular note.

Without hesitation I opened it up and read:

_Well that defiantly amusing._

_When I got your note I did a great impression of she-Weasley,_

_and then started showing Blaise by pushing it up against his face._

_He pushed me away. Then I pouted a bit before he showed _

_enthusiasm at the note._

_I think he thinks that I'm crazy._

_I'm note, I'm just want to have fun this year. _

_Just so you know._

_Sorry, I'm a little soar, he agreed with you about the more _

_gorgeous thing, but it think it's only because you are a girl._

_So if you did tell she-Weasley, could you ask her who she thinks is _

_more gorgeous?_

_Not that you're not pretty or anything, I just like to hold onto my_

_spot of top hoootttteeeeeee;) _

_I'm going to go my a fool of myself in some other way._

_Draco_

_p.s._

_If you say a name of an animal before you say the charm_

_It will turn into that animal._

I laughed; I guess I wasn't the only one who was excited about this year. I turned to look at Ginny who was staring intently at me. I gave her the note, and she started to read it from the beginning. The whole time smirking at how devious we were. When she got to the part about Draco vs. My looks she laughed.

She handed me back the note, telling me that she'd have to side with Draco saying that we had to make this debate tied because we are both gorgeous. I laughed as her while making my response.

_Your acting skills are paying off, Ron seems to be getting the idea._

_But have you realized what that idea might be?_

_Ginny agrees with you._

_Though she did say it was because she wanted to even out the vote, _

_because she thinks we both are._

_*roll eyes_

_Hermione_

I started smirking as I said 'Ferret Mobo Mobo'. The paper folded it's self into a cute little ferret that started to scurry through the air towards Draco.

The note continued to be passed throughout the class period. It went from a ferret to a beaver. Then a serpent to a lion. Then a kitten to a puppy. The animals went on and on, while the notes went on to a series of 20 questions. During this Ron got redder and redder, while Harry just looked confused.

When the bell rang, and the class was dismissed, they all filed out to go back to their common rooms to get ready for dinner.

"Hey Gin, wanna come back to our common room?" I asked Ginny as we started to go up the stairs from the dungeons.

"Sure Hermione, I would love to! I haven't been in it yet!" She exclaimed, while I led her in the direction of my common room. We were closely followed by Harry and Ron who weren't really talking, and about a corridor behind us Draco and Blaise were sauntering at a very leisurely pace.

When we reached the portrait I quietly said the password so that Ginny wouldn't hear it, and then opened it wider so the others behind me would be able to get in before it closed.

"Wow, this is an amazing room!" Ginny was in aw, I led her over to my room, so that we would have some privacy.

"Wow, and I thought the other room was gorgeous!" Ginny said before dumping her bag on the floor before running and jumping onto my bed.

I coped her, and we started giggling about how Ron was so shaken up. After a while we decided we were hungry and headed down to the Great Hall.

When we got there we sat down in our normal spots across from Harry and Ron. The meal was a bit awkward, but as the evening went on it became more natural. After dinner we all went back to our common rooms. I decided to curl up with my current book out on the comfy couch.

As I was just getting into my book, I heard a door open and someone sitting down beside me.

"Hey Hermione" I smiled, it was only Harry.

"Hi Harry!" I could not be happier that it wasn't Ron. I was not in the mood to deal with his attitude.

"So, what happened in potions today?" I knew this question was going to come up eventually. So I explained as quickly as possible.

"Well, it all started a couple days ago. Malfoy apologized for everything that's happened in the past. I wasn't sure if I accepted it yet, but then one night we were talking out here, and we were laughing. Then Ron came out of his room and started yelling that I was flirting with Malfoy. I screamed back that I had accepted Malfoy's apology, and then I went up to Malfoy and told him that we could finish our conversation in our bathroom. Then I ran out of there because I knew Ron would be angry. I just wanted him to know that I wasn't Ron's" I paused, trying to think or a good word, "Property. That I could flirt with whoever I wanted, and Malfoy's been really nice."

Harry sat there dumb founded for a while, probably thinking of what to say next. In the background I saw Neville and Dean come through the portrait and into their separate rooms.

"Well, at least I know you don't actually have a thing going with Malfoy." He seemed relieved, I guess old rivalries die hard. I nodded to show him that I was listening, and that he was right. "This was all to get back and Ron?" I nodded again. "Wow, so the messed up version I've been hearing from him has been a little off.. Apparently to him you have been playing hard to get, but he was sure that you guys were going to come together this school year." He chuckled a little, and I did a slight giggle. "Maybe he'll have more luck with the new girl." He flashed me a grin, and I smiled back.

"I don't know, I just got a letter from her, and she sounds like she might not be looking for a boyfriend right now." He looked at me, interested, this was the first time I had any information to give out about the mysterious new roommate.

"Well that's fine," he smiled, I could tell he was glad that we were talking so normally, "Did you find out her name yet?" He did a little wink. I laughed at him.

"It's Hesperides Ursa." I smiled, Ginny had done a good job at finding a name for me.

"Pretty name. Can't wait to meet her, but I'm very sad to see you go." He pouted at me, smiled, and then said that he was going to go to bed now.

"G'Night Hermione" He waved from his doorway.

"Night Harry!" I cheered from my seat. After he was gone I realized just how tired I was so I got up and when to my room to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, added an alert, anything! **

**Even those people who just read it, thanks for all your support! **

**~Natalie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DPOV

I woke up a little later then I should have, but I gave myself some slack-it's Friday anyways.

I got out of bed and stretched, I was so ready for the weekend. I thought over what classes I had today; Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. Damn, can't skip McGonagall's class without her raising hell.

I walked over to the bathroom door and slowly grasped the handle, it was really hard to tell if it was occupied or not. I swung it open to see an empty room. I quickly took a shower and started to model my sexy hair so that it fell just perfectly. When I was done a strange thought hit me; did I really spend more time in the bathroom than the girl that I share it with? Well, I sighed as I put on my robes and headed out to the Great Hall, that was all going to change after today. Granger's leaving.

As the topic of her came into my head it wasn't filled with insults to her blood status. I had meant the apology that I had said to her. Over the summer my mother had taught me that blood didn't really matter. I believed her. The main argument that my parents had given me growing up was that muggles and muggleborns weren't as smart as purebloods. That could easily be proven wrong if you looked at Granger and Crab or Goyle. That whole summer my mother had chipped away all my biases towards others, especially women. She taught me everything there was to know about how to be a gentleman. Needless to say, it was a long summer.

I strutted into the Great Hall, heading towards Blaise and the other Slytherins. I sat down with a nod to my friends, and turned to breakfast. It was a quiet today, most of the Slytherins looked like they were half asleep. I looked around, most of the Hall seems to be half asleep.

Except for the Gryffindors, they seemed to be just as happy and peppy as normal. Well, maybe more than normal because it was Friday and tomorrow was the weekend. I looked along the table absently, letting my mind wander. Before I really realized it, I had been staring at Granger and her friends for quite some time now. I noticed how she had changed from the past, she didn't look so innocent. She looked grown up. And damn, growing up had treated her well. You could ask any guy that and they would have to agree. She was sitting by Potter and Weasley, of course. Potter looked the same, maybe looked like he had more scars, but I only really noticed the one on his forehead. Weasley was wolfing down his breakfast, it made me sick. I pushed away my plate a bit, realizing that my hunger had completely disappeared. I looked over at the people around Weasley and wondered how they could eat so close to him and not lose their appetites. I guess if you're around them for long enough it grows on you. I remembered that when I used to eat with Crab and Goyle, I had learned to look away whenever the school served something bigger than a fist. They never did learn how to chew.

My mind wandered back to Granger. One thing that I couldn't help but remember was the night Weasley started yelling at us for having a simple conversation. I found it completely amusing to watch, of course, but there was something else I noticed while watching them go at it. It was Granger, when she was yelling I could have sworn half the time she was the one looking down on Weasley.

I shook my head, earning a strange look from Blaise, she couldn't have been talker than Weasley. He's the missing step from human to Hagrid.

I started to pick at my food a bit so it didn't look like I was just sitting here thinking, there was another thing too. While she was screaming, her hair started to look… different. The tips of her hair seemed to glow redder and redder whenever she yelled something. It was kinda cool, added a whole different effect to watching the fight.

I smiled, if I didn't enjoy the fighting, there was one thing I really did enjoy- the look of shock on Weasley's face when Granger seductively talked to me before running out of the room. That was the main motivation behind the potions note passing. Even if it was only pretend, I liked the idea of some sort of relationship between Granger.

"Draco, class!" It was obvious that Blaise had been attempting to call me out of my thoughts for a while now.

"Herbology, right?" I answered him, getting up from the table.

"Yeah.." He said, starting to walk away. He was walking to slow to ditch me, but I caught up to him pretty quickly. Quickly for a Malfoy, mind you. Malfoys still have to appear how high and mightly they are to everyone.

Really I just don't want to have to talk to people. They always say stupid shit, and if they're afraid of you, sha-bam!, they leave you alone.

Herbology was boring. We learned basically everything we needed to last year, now we just had to tend to all of the plants and make then able to "Thrive!". It's not that hard, she my plants aren't turning into a jungle, but they're living. And that is all I care about.

The rest of the day passed in a flash. Before I knew it it was dinner time, and we were all filing into the Great Hall. I ate quickly, just wanting to get back to my room where I could relax for a bit.

Back in the common room I sat myself down in one of the comfy chairs hidden in a corner under a shadow. I pulled out a book to read and slowly got lost in the pages. I didn't care much about being seen, plus with the shadow I was pretty well hidden.

The portrait opened and closed, opened and closed. Guess dinner was over and everyone's coming back now. Usually The-Golden-Trio plus two hung out in the common room all night long. I assumed, because it was Friday and Granger was leaving, that they would be out here talking loudly all the way through the morning.

Good-bye sweet silence. I hope to hear from you again.

Hour and a half. Non-stop talking for an hour and a half!

As it turns it wasn't just the Golden Trio plus two, but plus three! Apparently the she-Weasley was trying to spend as much time with Granger as possible. So that just made the volume level go up a whole lot. Because I couldn't read my book with all the chatter going on, I was trying to figure out how the she-Weasley was able to talk to everyone at the same time and actually keep up with the conversations. Must be a girl thing because Granger doesn't look confused, but every now and again one of the guys does.

I heard them talking about the Granger replacement, all I could think when I heard that was how I was going to lose my bathroom time.

I began to plot my escape. If I got up quietly and went into my room they would only have to see one once and then I'd be in my room. But I would still be able to hear them, and if I left from my room they would stop and stare at me Again. Don't want that.

So I'm going to leave strait through the portrait, maybe go to an empty class room and read my book. The library's surely close by now. Or close to closing. I gathered myself, ready to get up and stroll to the door as soon as they were all laughing really hard again.

They started to reminisce about something that had happened over the summer, and I could tell from how Weasley was turning red that they were going to start laughing at him soon.

And there they go, laughing like crazy. I got up and went to the portrait and left the room in a breeze. I don't think anyone even noticed that I had been in the room the whole time.

I started down the halls. Realizing I wasn't headed anywhere in particular, I slowed my pace. I remembered that Blaise hadn't come back to the common room. Probably making out with the first girl that agreed to with him.

Okay, so I shouldn't try randomly at doors to find an empty class room. Don't want to walk in on anything. I shuddered, that would just be completely unpleasant for everyone.

I walked along the corridor for a little while. When I came up to a window I looked out. It was pleasant out. So I started to head in the direction of the grounds. I didn't even care if anyone saw me, I was 17 and it was a Friday night. I should be allowed to go to Hogsmead if I damn well pleased.

Once outside I took in a deep breath of fresh air before heading over to the lake. I really liked the lake, but I was still afraid of the forest so I chose to sit under a tree that wasn't too close to the forest line.

I pulled out my book, finally able to get lost in the pages of my story. It was one that my mother had sent me that she thought I might like. I was hesitant at first, but it had a good blank cover that wouldn't show off to the world what I was reading. That was always something I liked, showing as little of myself to the outside world as possible. As it turned out it had a pretty good story. My thoughts on it were that it would have a twist ending for the main character, though I had no idea on what it would be.

After about half an hour I started to see lights shining from the castle. That wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, but they seemed to have grown stronger, brighter. I looked up and saw that someone had just opened the door and was coming outside. I hid myself behind the tree better, and continued to look to see who it was.

It looked like two young women. A glint of red caught my eye and I knew exactly who it was. I relaxed; it was just the she-Weasley and Granger. A few seconds later I saw a tall, older women who I guessed was McGonagall. Well I wouldn't have thought that Ginny would get to go this far with Granger, but I guess girls are more depended on their friends. But then why wasn't Potter or Weasley with too?

Oh well, not my problem as long as no one noticed that I was over here. I started to get back into my book while the setting sun was still giving me enough light to read. I saw out of the corner of my eye when they started to make their way to the outskirts of the grounds.

Uff, now would probably be the best time for me to slip back into the castle without getting caught. McGonagall would probably be waiting around by the door for the new student to show up and notice when I walk in late.

I got up slowly, I had been sitting in quite an uncomfortable position for quite some time- now that I think about it.

Making a quick glance around me, I set off at a quick pace towards the castle.

Breezing in through the doors I noticed that no one was around. Yes! Sweet Success! I continued up to the common room. When I walked in I noticed that everyone had left. I guess the girls were the center of all the attention. Well I guess I'll have maybe a week of silence in the common room until the new girl got all friendly with Granger's friends here.

I yawned, guess that's my q to go to sleep. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to catch a glimpse of the new roommate.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night.

Great, one of the few days that I get to sleep in, and I wake up in the middle of the night!

I opened the door to the common room, already half asleep. I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly, but I just felt like walking around a little bit.

If I was in conscious, I would have been completely overjoyed with the fact that no one was out in the common room to see me walking around only in my boxers. I decided to take a look at the bookshelf that was in a corner of the room. I hadn't gotten a chance to look to see if it was any good yet, and I figured now was as good a time as any!

I pulled out a couple of books and sat down in a cushy arm-chair to read the backs of a couple of them.

As I was just reading through the second cover, I heard the muffled sound of a door opening and closing.

I looked up, thanking any Holy thing I could think of that I was sitting in the corner that was almost completely hidden in the shadows, to find that the Granger replacement walking up to her new room and going inside. I noticed that she only carried one bag, so she probably shrunk her stuff down. But the thing that really caught my eye was her hair. It seemed to emit a glow, making it shine even in the darkness. I sat there staring at the door she had disappeared through when I realized my eyes were starting to droop due to the late hour.

I pulled myself out of the chair, walked to my door, pulled it open, and immediately collapsed onto my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

HPOV

Tonight was the night. Tonight is my last night of being Hermione for a while. Of course the real challenge is trying to convey to Harry and Ron that I'll miss them- but really I'll only be away from them for a couple hours.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice volts me out of my thoughts and I look up at her, "Have you even heard that we've all been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes now?"

It was right after dinner, and we were all gathered in the common room chatting about everything and nothing. Neville and I shared the main couch with Ginny chattering on between us. Harry was seated on the floor opposite Ginny. Ron was in the arm chair closest to Neville and Dean in the one closer to me. It was cosy and friendly. During dinner I could tell that Ron and Harry were having a silent argument. It seems as though Harry had won out because after dinner while we were all walking back to the common room Ron stopped me told me that he was sorry. That he didn't want me to go away while we were in a fight. I agreed to forgive him, he smiled really big after that. I just hope that didn't give hope for anything to happen with us in the future.

"Nope! Sorry Gin, I must have been zoning out!" I sheepishly smiled at her.

She rolls her eyes, "Well then I'm not going to tell you why we were trying to get your attention!" she says in her authoritative voice with a smile.

"Sure, sure." I say, but she has already struck up a conversation with Neville, while asking the opinions of Ron and Harry. I looked over at Dean, who looked like at any moment he's going to jump in with a counter argument.

Then conversation moved on to stories. Ginny was in full story telling mode, even trying to mimic voices of different people. "Mom had told you Ron! 'Never go into the garden at night! Those gnomes like to carry off small children!' But what did you do as soon as her back was turned? You ran right in there yelling I WILL BE RULER OF THE GNOMES!" Ginny then broke into hysterics and could no longer form words. I was doubled over with laughter, everyone was. Though in the midst of all the laughing, out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco go through the painting and into the hall.

Huh, how long has he been here?

"So Hermione, I think we re all going to miss you." Only Harry's voice can sound as though he's joking, happy, and yet dead heart broken.

I smile a sad sort of smile, I have no idea what to say to all of these eyes that are looking at me. Except, "I'll miss you all too. But I think it will be a great opportunity to find out who I am outside of Hogwarts."

"Halla!" Ginny cries, before attacking my side with a hug. God bless you, Ginny.

"I know that it's already 7:30, and that you have to go now, but don't!" For emphasis she clings to me extra hard. I never knew she was such an actress.

"It's already 7:30?" I question, playing along with Ginny, "Oh, I have to go.. Ginny, you don't need to hold me so tight- you can walk me to the train. McGonagall said I could take one person with me anyway." I smile at her, and she all but attacks me with a hug.

"Ahh, Hermione, you're not going to choose me?" Harry asked, wearing his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Wellll..." I say, pretending to consider the option.

"No!" Ginny screams, getting to her feet and pointing down at Harry who is still seated on the floor. "No! You are not taking this away from me!" Harry puts on his most exaggerated terrified expression.

I'm laughing, but manage to talk fairly normal. "No need for violence, Gin." I get up from the couch too and force her arm to go down by her side again. "Now everyone give me a hug goodbye!" I yell out.

I hug everyone goodbye in the common room, promising I'll write and come visit when I can. After the goodbyes have been said Gin and I haul my suitcases, which are empty, out the portrait and off to meet Headmistress McGonagall. She gives us a short lecture on safety in Hogsmead, but as soon as she opens the door Ginny and I start walking at a fast pace while Ginny jumps strait into questions.

"So are you going to go taller or shorter or stay about the same?"

"About the same height, I think."

"How are you going to change your face to look different?"

"I think I'm going to make my face a little more pointed instead of round. Maybe higher cheekbones?"

"Okay, that sounds good!" Ginny chirps. "Anything with the eyes?"

"No.. I think I'm just going to leave those the same. Make my eyebrows thinner though."

"Sounds good! I love your pretty brown eyes!" Ginny gushes, knowing we're getting to the part that she's most excited for." Do you know what you're going to do with your hair?"

I look down at my wavy, medium length light brown hair. "I think I'll go longer."

"Longer's fun! Do you know what color, style, texture?"

I take a minute to think, I really hadn't thought this threw I guess. "I have no idea," I finally say, "We'll just have to try a bunch of things and see what's good?" It comes out more of a question then I had anticipated.

Ginny smiles, and drags me into the nearest shop.

* * *

"Never again." I say when flopping into the booth at The Three Broomsticks, accompanied by about fifty bags.

"What? We were only shopping for about three hours, no biggy." Ginny nonchalantly remarks while glancing at the menu.

"Three hours isn't a 'no biggy'!"

"Oh hush, you got loads of cute things that are adorable with your new figure!" Ginny smiles as though that makes all the difference, "I'm not really that hungry, I think I'll just get a butterbeer- what about you?"

"What do you mean my new figure? I'm basically the same size as I was, just a couple inches taller."

"Yeah, now you're not such a midget!"

I glare her down before turning to the menu. "They really don t have much to eat here, do they?"

"That's why I m just getting a butterbeer.. Want to sneak into the kitchens with me when we get back to school?"

"First night in school and I'm already going to be sneaking around.. humm" I pretend to contemplate that, masking my face into one of only decision making.

In a persuasive yet sing-songly voice Ginny makes the decision for me, "At least you're not a prefect anymoree!"

I give Gin a hard look, all she does in response is wink.

I break down and laugh, "Fine! But if I get detention and an immediate reputation as a rule breaker this will all be for nothing!"

"Rule breaker's better than know-it-all." Ginny mumbles.

"Maybe, but I'd still like to know how people will think of me without any reputations! Just me." I smile triumphantly, "Shall I go order our drinks?" She nods and sort of starts to bounce up and down. I should really never let her stay out this late, she seems to become more eccentric than normal.

But I have to admit, even though she can be a little crazy, she did help me pick out some amazing clothes and make myself look normal but different. I liked the way it had all turned out; my face was now less round and more slender, I raised my eyebrows a bit to better highlight my eyes in this new face, plus some dots of freckles here and there that make my face seem more friendly(Though not as many as Ginny's freckled face).

I was taller now, still short compared to most people- but taller for me! The hair was the part that took the most time. I made it longer, that was all I was forsure on. Trying to move away from my curly brown hair as much as possible at first I tried strait and blond. But when Ginny said, "I didn't know Malfoy had a sister!" I tried again.

Red, black, lighter brown- nothing seemed to be perfect. I loved my brown hair, but I knew I couldn't have the same shade that I'd always had. Then Ginny was my savior with her suggestion of adding purpleish/red tints. I acted on her suggestion and immediately fell in love, it almost seemed to glow! Then I just decided to put some light curls at the bottom and I knew it done.

The part that happened next I thought I had been excited about- I mean who wouldn't be excited to get a whole new wardrobe? I realized that shopping with Ginny was scary. She was on a mission to, to quote her "stop you from dressing like a nun!" As a result I now have loads and loads of clothes that I'm skeptical I will ever wear. In my defense, Ginny gets scary when it's late and she's shopping.

"Here's your butterbeer, Gin!" I smiled at her, even if she was scary, I still loved her to death as the bestest friend I could ask for.

"Thanks, Essy!" She said with a wink. Huh,, I m going to have to get used to that.

"That's still so weird to hear." I said, sitting down across from her.

"Better get used to it!" She chirped while she started drinking. I did too and soon we were walking back to the castle to meet with McGonagall then to sneak into the kitchens.

"Tickle the pear!" I giggled as Ginny raised her hand to do so. We walked in after, laughing about the simplicity of the disguised entrance.

"Hello Ms Ginny and friend! What can we do for you this evening?" A nice looking house elf said, greeting us and guiding us to a makeshift table.

"Humm,, I think just some rolls and whatever soup's easiest, Lyla." Ginny said. The elf, Lyla, smiled as though what Gin had said had just made her night before turning her attention to Hermione.

"What what would you like miss?"

"I'll have the same as Ginny, thank you." I said, not wanting to be a burden. The little elf just smiled and scurried off.

"So, Hesperides" Ginny smiled with a mocking grin "What s your family like?"

I played along with her pretenses, "Please call me Essy, Hesperides is just so long! And I'm an only child." What else can I come up with to say? "My parents like to travel while I'm at school, that was my main motivation for opting for this exchange program!"

"Oh, that's cool- what are their names?"

Drats. "Umm, Daniel and Patricia Ursa."

Lyla came up carrying a platter of rolls and four different types of soups and chowders. "If there is anything else that you d like at all, feel free to ask!" She smiled. We thanked her numerously, and as soon as she left we tucked in. Ginny continued her questions.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Read." I stated simply, sipping my soup.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, causing me to spill some soup.

"What?" I said, brushing the soup off as best I could.

"We did not come all this way just for you to blow everything by being too Hermione-like."

"Gin, I want to act exactly as myself- I don t want to lie. All I want to see is how I m treated differently by not having my blood statue known, or by everyone just thinkin know-it-all, or thinking I m destined to date your brother, or I m just a third of the "Golden Tro"!" I ended with a huff, I was quite tired after the day.

Ginny remained quiet for a minute, obviously thinking something over and not at all effected at the fact that I had just had a little rant. It was like I was her child and had just described the perfect Christmas gift and she was amused at the precise details that I included. "So, in theory, the people who know you best should be able to start seeing the resemblances and possibly even know that it's really you?"

Huh, hadn't thought of it like that, "Guess so."

"I give Harry a month, he's observant but wouldn't think of this from you." She said, while stacking up the dishes we had finished. "Ron will be a bit longer, he's pretty much an idiot when it comes to observation. Unless of course Harry tells him." I helped her stack the last of the dishes before we both stood up to leave.

"I really hope it takes them awhile, I want to keep this going as long as I can!" She smiled at me and we both left the kitchens in the direction of our dormitories. When we were going our separate ways we said goodbye quickly, she promised to come back bright and early in the morning. After she left I quickly shrunk all my bags down into my pockets and entered the common room quietly. I went to bed quickly that night, never feeling more excited for what was to come in the morning.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to keep writing, procrastination is one of my strong points and it has been something of a rough year. **

**I hope this chapter is well received! :D **


End file.
